Abstract/Summary - CORC The goal of the newly proposed Childhood Obesity Research Core (CORC) is to support a robust translational research infrastructure for basic, clinical, and translational researchers focused on childhood nutrition and obesity. The CORC takes advantage of the accomplishments of Momentum Center, a university-wide and interdisciplinary childhood obesity center established in 2013, which has provided research infrastructure, funding, and outreach to childhood obesity researchers and MNORC members. The CORC addresses major barriers identified by childhood obesity investigators at the University of Michigan, related to following barriers to research: barriers with accessing electronic health record (EHR) data for research, barriers with identifying and accessing unique populations of children for observational and interventional studies, and barriers with developing health IT tools for research tasks/studies. The CORC therefore leverages the robust health information technology (IT) ecosystem at Michigan Medicine as a platform for conducting translational research embedded in the healthcare delivery system. Researchers will be provided with: (1) Access to a centralized repository of EHR data for over 200,000 children seen at Michigan Medicine between 2012 to present, and the opportunity to utilize the repository to support prospective and interventional clinical, behavioral, and health outcomes research in a longitudinal cohort of over 41,000+ children currently being seen across nine community-based primary care pediatric clinics, of whom 10,000+ have linkages to maternal health data; (2) Services to support the integration of childhood obesity research into the delivery system including the design and development of customized provider- and patient-facing health IT tools; consultation on study design, IRB, and data analysis; access to newborn screening specimens and national EHR data; and support for subject recruitment and coordinated biospecimen collection; and (3) Access to existing data and biospecimens from local and international pediatric and maternal cohorts focused on nutrition, obesity, growth, and development.